Two G
by sisceal
Summary: Takes place after Bank Job. The team suddenly finds itself with two G's and one angry Hetty.
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to CBS listing "Callen and G" in one of their clip descriptions, this piece of writing was spawned in a hurry while my wit was somewhat sharp. _

_Therefore, the editing is a bit slack. Reviews always appreciated. This will probably spawn into a few chapters, just because my writing muse is back in action after a very long dry spell. :D_

"Director Vance, I have provided you a list of all agents involved in the bank operation. You can check and double check as you wish, but we went by code as best you can go by code and I can assure you, that list is flawless." Hetty told him firmly.

Vance nodded and smiled. "Don't think I could ever doubt you, Miss Hetty. Thank Callen for his quick thinking, that bank job could've ended much worse." Without another word, Vance signaled for a cutoff and Hetty found herself smiling at the rainbow on the screen.

* * *

"Wait, _wait_. You told Hetty the list was flawless?" Kensi inquired.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I had to write your names down, how hard could it be?"

Sam's shoulders shook with mirth across the room, while Kensi shook her head next to him. "Wonder boy, the list isn't perfect."

"What are you talking about? It is perfect!" Eric insisted. "It's your names, how could I mess that up?"

Sam let out a guffaw of laughter, leading Kensi to chuckle and attempt to swat at him. "Eric, look at Callen."

"He isn't here." Eric said looking around in confusion.

"Look on your list, boy genius." Sam said in between laughter.

Eric scanned the list and nodded. "Yep, I see Callen. He's listed right after Hanna." He looked at the two agents across from him like they'd suddenly started speaking in a foreign tongue.

Sam began to laugh more and had to hold onto Kensi to keep himself from falling over. Kensi stood up and walked over to Eric, highlighter in hand. Grabbing the paper, Kensi highlighted a portion of the paper and handed it back to him.

"Here Captain Perfection, do you see it now?"

Suddenly, Eric saw what had Sam in stitches and what would land him in some pretty deep water with Hetty in less than 5 minutes. Right after his listing of "G. Callen" was just "G." Somewhere along the line, he had managed to delete Sam and make two Callens.

"Oh, shit."

"That's just what we need," Sam said with a big grin. "Two G's!"


	2. Duplication

_Thank you for the adds and reviews. Struggled with this part but I'm slowly getting there. As always, reviews appreciated. _

As if on cue, the ever elusive walked in at that very moment to find his team doubled over with laughter, which got even worse when they noticed him standing there. Eric on the other hand looked as if he'd been suddenly doused with cold water.

"Hey Callen" he said meekly.

"Where's the other one?" Sam asked with a loud laugh, causing Kensi to burst into a fit of laughter next to him.

"Guys, shut it." Eric said nervously. "I'll find a way to fix it."

G narrowed his eyes at his Hawaiian shirt touting team member. "What exactly are you fixing?"

"You multiplied." Kensi said with a grin.

"With two different names" Sam chimed in. "We have Two G's!"

Callen stared at his partner. "We have two grand? How am I multiplying? I'm not one for procreating."

"Just ignore them," Eric said quickly. "They've both lost it."

"Clearly" he replied plopping into his chair. "Anyone heard from Hetty yet? Curious what the Director thought of my report."

"He was quite impressed and send his regards, Mr Callen." Hetty's voice came from behind the pillar.

Sam and Kensi burst into another round of laughter at her arrival as Eric slinked back towards the nearby desk quietly.

"Has he gotten through all of it, or is that just a pre-game kind of approval?" Callen inquired.

Hetty shrugged. "Take what you can get, if he has any problems, you can be rest assured I will let you know about it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam winked at Eric. "It's good that the Director would be so considerate" he said with a grin.

"He's never done otherwise, Mr Hanna." Hetty said calmly. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"Two G's, that's what." Sam said with thumbs up.

Callen continued to look confused. "Clearly, I'm missing something."

"Yeah, you're missing your other half." Kensi said with a chuckle.

"Uh, Hetty, how long does it usually take the Director to get through reports?" Eric inquired nervously.

"I have to give him the overview of everyone post op first." Nate chimed in coming downstairs. "Then he'll review each of you, yada yada."

Eric paled considerably. "Oh, ok."

"It's going to take him a bit of time then, with those two G's and all." Sam said slyly.

"Two G's?" Nate asked. "We have two Callens or two grand?"

"What is with me duplicating? How did I manage that?" Callen said looking around. "Think you'd be better off with the money."

"Oh the things a girl could do with two G's." Kensi muttered with a grin.


	3. Discovery

_Sorry for the minor delay, my poor Mom has a broken wrist with surgery on Monday. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing NEW episodes of NICS/NCIS LA in March. I love me some repeats, but new episodes are always better. :D As always, love reviews, adds, etc. Yes, there is Kensi/G undertone. For some reason, I'd love to see them together. Maybe it's just because I like Chris O'Donnell. Who knows! :P_

_

* * *

  
_

Callen raised his eyebrows at Kensi. "Let's not even go there." Kensi grinned cheekily and sent a wink his way, causing him to turn towards Sam.

"Ok, so maybe I screwed up the report and put Callen down twice and not Sam and it'll probably cause a bunch of problems." Eric blurted out suddenly.

"Try that again?" Nate asked scratching his head. "Did you just say that you messed up the report?"

"Like we were saying, we have two G's!" Kensi exclaimed with a high five to Sam.

"And here I thought I might have a hot date tonight." Callen said with a shrug.

"Um, G. Please don't even go there." Kensi said shaking her head. "Don't even."

"Ok Miss I'm all about two G's." he retorted.

"Two grand, baby blue eyes. Two grand." Kensi muttered.

"Baby blue eyes, really? You think I've never heard that before, baby cakes?" Callen shot back.

"Baby cakes? Is that endearing?" Kensi said with a scoff.

"You did WHAT?" Hetty suddenly exclaimed sending everyone into silence. Nate scratched his neck uncomfortably while Eric shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Sam and Kensi noticed it a little while ago and I haven't had time to fix it and I didn't want to tell you but then Callen showed up and –"

"Shush." Hetty said suddenly raising her hand. "Nate and Eric, come with me. Mr Callen, Miss Blye, Mr. Hanna, you may all resubmit your previous paperwork in order to ensure accuracy on every level."

As the trio exited, Kensi groaned. "Oh my word, that was a LOT of friggin' paperwork. Why are we getting in trouble?"

"I think Hetty is pulling the report before Vance sees it, which means, lovely protocol, we'd have to entirely resubmit it to him." Sam said miserably.

"Hey Kens, are you up for a hot date?" Callen asked with a grin. "Say, two G's and some wine with a little bit of paperwork on the side?"


End file.
